


Thrill

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez makes a mistake, and the consequences are frightening.  The problem is, that just makes the thrill even more intense.</p><p>Part Seven of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
Alvarez was in shock. He couldn't believe what had Keller had done. Heart pounding, cursing Keller in Spanish, he pulled on the belt that held his hands tied to the shelving unit. Realizing it was secured to the wall, he struggled anyway, but couldn't get away, couldn't pull it down, couldn't do anything. Suddenly this was too real for him.

A thrill of pure fear hit him. This couldn't be happening to him. He'd followed Keller into the closet, as usual, and Keller had seemed normal, well, normal for Keller anyway. And maybe that was the problem. Keller's dark brooding eyes hadn't hinted at anything unusual, but Alvarez had fallen into the same trap - the same stupid mistake he promised himself every time that he wouldn't make again. He'd forgotten how dangerous this man could be. He'd forgotten Keller was crazy.

He'd been drawn in by the lure of Keller's sensual, passionate power while forgetting the wild beast inside, the predator hunting his prey. He'd let his dick do the thinking, once again, and this was where it had gotten him. Alvarez tugged against his bonds again, his heart pumping fast and irregularly, the panic taking over as he struggled helplessly. All he'd done was touch Keller, that's all.

Okay, so Keller had told him not to, had warned him even, not to touch. He'd held Alvarez' wrists in his hands, held them above his head as he pressed Alvarez into the door behind him; kissing fiercely, Keller's tongue practically down Alvarez' throat. Then he slid his tongue along Alvarez' collarbone and into the hollow of his neck, where he bit him sharply, then sucked at the red spot, leaving a mark above the line of the collar, a mark that could be seen by anyone, even when he was wearing a shirt. Could he be blamed for reaching down, and pulling Keller's mouth away from that spot, to pull it to his own?

Without warning, Keller had pulled the belt out of his pocket, wrapped it around Alvarez' wrists, then dragged him back to the far wall. Before he could protest, Keller had secured his arms above his head to the top shelf of the unit. Alvarez pulled on the belt around his wrists, his curses harsh in his own ears, his voice rough with fear. But as he struggled, he found his body surrounded by Keller's, his warm breath in Alvarez' ear as he spoke to him quietly. Keller's voice was calm as he told him he was safe, that Alvarez could trust him; he wouldn't hurt him, he just needed to remind Alvarez what he was allowed to do and what he wasn't, and he would release Alvarez when he had proved that he could behave himself.

Slowly, Alvarez' struggles lessened and eventually stopped. His body still shaking with adrenaline and fear, his breath came in fast, shallow pants. But Keller was running his hands up and down his body, barely touching, soft strokes to soothe his fears. His body began to respond to those warm hands rubbing; rough callused fingers sparked over his nipples and belly, making him realize he'd lost most of his hard-on, but that the fire in Keller's hands was stirring him back up again.

Keller was running his tongue along his right shoulder, his fingers running across it, and he realized Keller was touching his tattoo. "What is this?" He asked Alvarez quietly, blowing on his back and cooling the wet trail his tongue had made, outlining the abstract symbol on his shoulder.

"It's saltamontes - the grasshopper, it brings you good luck."

"Good luck, huh? Does it work?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

That got him a chuckle. "I like it. Who knows, maybe that's what brought you here, to me. What do you think, Alvarez? Was that luck?" Keller bit gently on the back of Alvarez' neck, his teeth grazing across the skin, making Alvarez shiver.

"I guess that depends on what happens next." Alvarez' voice was guarded. He tugged on the shelf again and Keller's hands came up, running up his arms to his wrists and back down again.

"Don't worry, Alvarez, you're safe with me. You just have to remember to do what I tell you to."

"And what's this?" He jerked on the belt.

"Couldn't do what you were told, now could you? Those hands of yours are always getting you into trouble, Alvarez. You have to learn to behave, then things like this won't happen. But don't you worry. I'll let you go when I'm through with you. I promise." Keller let his hands slide down his arms, around to his chest, stopping at Alvarez' nipples, pulling and tugging on them, drawing a gasp from Alvarez, who arched his back pushing his chest into those teasing fingers. Then they slid down to his waist, taking care of the button and zipper quickly, and pushing his pants down to pool around his feet. His underwear caught on his hard-on and Keller laughed as he tugged the cloth down over it, reaching around to grab Alvarez' cock as it was freed.

Alvarez moaned softly as Keller stroked his cock, jerking him off as he pushed his hard-on against Alvarez' ass. "Mmmm...this feels good, Alvarez," Keller laughed, "it almost feels like I'm jerking myself off."

"You're just using my dick to do it." Alvarez could see the irony in that. Keller was using him, just like everyone else. He didn't care what happened to Alvarez, as long as he got his rocks off. Keller wasn't any different than anyone else.

"It'd be even better if my dick were in your ass." Keller's voice was deep and gravelly, and Alvarez froze. He'd had that on his mind a lot in the last couple of days. Keller's fingers had felt so good in his ass, that he had come without either of them even touching his dick. But that still didn't mean he was in any hurry to have Keller's dick in him. He glanced up at his wrists, tied securely, he couldn't even put up a fight if he wanted to.

"Is that what you want?" Alvarez tried to sound calm about it, casual, like it wasn't any big deal to him, either way. He knew he was failing, Keller had to see right through him. He tugged on his wrists, "So this isn't enough for you?" He regretted his sarcastic tone immediately, holding his breath, afraid of what Keller might do now.

"Alvarez, I don't think you understand." Keller's hand stilled on his dick and then his other hand came up, held his jaw and turned his face to the side. "This is for you, not me. You have to learn that when I tell you to do something, I mean it. You can't disobey me and expect to get away with it. That's why your hands are tied."

"You just happened to decide to bring this belt, just in case I slipped up." He didn't seem to be able to stop arguing with Keller, despite the circumstances. He bit his tongue, willing himself not to respond to whatever Keller said next. But Keller's tone was calm, almost condescending, like a teacher explaining a math problem to a child, like he had expected Alvarez not to understand.

"I brought the belt because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself last time; I thought you might need some reinforcement. You'll see. Maybe next time you won't need the belt. It all depends on you." He started stroking Alvarez again, his other hand slipping down and playing with his nipples once more.

"If the belt bothers you too much, we can stop right now. Is that what you want, Alvarez? I'll untie you, and you can go back to your pod, and finish this on your own." He sounded like it really didn't matter to him if Alvarez stayed or went, his hand light and easy on Alvarez' dick.

Just last week he had sat in his pod, and thought about that very thing. He had decided he wanted someone else's hand on his dick, not his own. That was how he got here in the first place. He spoke firmly, determined. "No. That's not what I want."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Keller turned Alvarez to the side and dropped to his knees, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Alvarez almost shouted out loud, but stifled his cry at the last second, gasping and moaning into his arm, trying to muffle the noise he made. He was instantly on fire again, so hard he thought he was going to burst. Keller pushed his legs as far apart as the pants around his ankles would let them go, reaching up for his balls with one hand and curving the other hand between his legs to rub his ass, running one finger along his crack.

Keller started working his cock, sliding his lips up and down on it, his tongue rubbing along the underside and his mouth sucking hard all at the same time. Running his hands along Alvarez' ass, Keller held his cheeks apart. One finger stroked up and down his crack, centering on his asshole, rubbing little circles around it. Alvarez was again surprised at how much he liked that - he never expected to like it the way he did. No one had ever done that to him before Keller, and he wondered why, 'cause it felt pretty damn good.

He moaned and tried really hard to stop himself from thrusting up into Keller's mouth. Last time, that had pissed Keller off, so he held back as best he could. He kept forgetting his hands were tied; he kept trying to move them down onto Keller's head, like he always had with Maritza, but that was what he had kept doing last time, wasn't it? That's why his hands were tied up in the first place, to keep from touching when he wasn't supposed to. Yeah, well, maybe he was learning something after all. He'd sure as hell learned he liked having his asshole played with.

Suddenly, the finger at his asshole was cold and wet, and Keller pushed it into his ass, right up to the last knuckle. He gasped as Keller's finger moved at a steady pace, in and out of his ass, letting Alvarez get used to it. Keller laughed around Alvarez' dick as he curved his finger and pushed all the way in, hitting that sweet spot, making Alvarez cry out with pleasure.

He pulled off Alvarez' cock and laughed out loud. "Ah, yeah...found it that time, didn't I?" Keller's grin widened as he rubbed up against it again, and Alvarez started mumbling a steady stream of Spanish words, none of which Keller understood, but he nodded anyway, and said, "Yeah, that's right. Feels good doesn't it? Let's see what happens with two."

Alvarez stopped talking, stopped breathing for an instant when the second finger breached his asshole, but when the two rubbed against his prostate he jerked forward, gasping and moaning again, and lost his balance, his shoulders falling back against the cold wall, sending a shiver up his spine. The fingers were moving faster now, hitting that same spot over and over, sending pleasure tingling out from his groin to every part of his body. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, thrusting his hips up into the air and back down onto those strong, thick fingers, lost in the feelings spreading throughout his body.

The third finger was an unexpected shock - there was some pain with that, and he opened his eyes wide as he cried out. Keller's free hand was on his belly now, rubbing in circles, as he slowed down the fingers thrusting into him, his voice soothing and calming. "It's ok, don't worry, it won't hurt long, that's it, just relax. The more you relax, the easier it gets and the less it hurts. That's it. Good. There. That's not so bad, is it?" Keller pushed all three fingers in deep, and pressed firmly against Alvarez' prostate again, and he groaned from deep in his chest. This was different. He felt stretched, opened wide, and somehow the pleasure that came with it was more intense. There was little pain left, just a sense of fullness, and he thrust back against the fingers when they pushed in this time, making sure they went deep enough to graze up against his sweet spot one more time.

"Oh, yeah, Alvarez, that's it. Feels good, doesn't it? That's right. You like that, don't you? Do you want more, Alvarez? Tell me. Do you want more? Do you? Tell me what you want."

"Please. Please..." Alvarez was confused. He didn't know what Keller meant by that. He didn't know what he wanted, except to come. But he didn't think that was what Keller meant. He couldn't think - his mind was fuzzy, his brain didn't want to work. "Harder. Yes, more." He shoved back onto Keller's hand - "Please!"

"What do you want, Alvarez? Tell me."

"You. I want you."

Alvarez gasped as Keller pulled his hand away, quickly stood up, and turned Alvarez around, pushing him into the corner where the shelving unit met the wall. Suddenly Keller was pressed up against his back, his breath warm in Alvarez ear as he whispered, "Good answer."

The next thing Alvarez knew, Keller's dick was pressed against his asshole, and his hand was clamped over Alvarez' mouth. "Relax. Take a deep breath and breathe out when I say." A pause. "Are you ready?" Alvarez' heart was pounding, he knew what was coming next. Whether or not he was ready, it was going to happen, so he'd better do what he was told to make it easier for himself, if he could. He took a deep breath, grabbed onto the pole his hands were tied to and nodded his head.

"Now." The first few seconds were agony. Even though he'd forgotten to breathe out, the air rushed out of him in a loud cry, muffled against Keller's palm. His body stiff and trembling, he felt Keller's slick hand rubbing on his belly, Keller's breath in his ear as he whispered to him. "Relax. Breathe deeply. It's okay, you can do this. The pain will go away if you just relax. Breathe in, there you go, now out, easy...easy. That's good. Good."

Alvarez' body began to adjust to the feeling and he realized that the pain was gradually going away. His trembling stilled, and he tried to relax, to let go of the fear. Keller moved inside him, pushing in more, making him tense up. When he did, the pain came back, and he consciously tried to relax his body. Suddenly Keller pushed in deep, and Alvarez could feel him pressed all the way against his body. Keller was in him as far as he could go.

Alvarez shuddered as Keller began to move slowly inside him. "Oh yeah, that's it. That's it. Mmm...that's good." Keller reached down and took Alvarez' cock in his hand, squeezing it and pulling, and Alvarez was shocked to realize that he was still hard, and getting harder. He thrust his cock into Keller's hand and moaned loudly, then drove himself back onto Keller's cock, then bucked forward again. He was beginning to get the feel for it, pushing back to fill him up and then thrusting forward into Keller's hand. It was good - he couldn't believe how good it felt.

Keller's hand left his mouth and he whispered into Alvarez' ear to remind him to be quiet. He grabbed Alvarez' hips and adjusted his position slightly, and the next time he thrust in, he hit Alvarez' sweet spot. Alvarez moaned deep in his chest, biting his lip to control the sound as he felt the sparks like lightening, pushing their way through his body. He gasped. "Oh, my God!" And Keller laughed as he hit the spot again.

"Oh, yeah, found it, didn't I? Feels good, huh? You like that?"

Alvarez let out a string of Spanish words under his breath, and Keller started to move faster, hitting his hips against Alvarez' ass with force, pushing grunts out of them both as they moved together, Keller's breath hot against Alvarez' ear, panting harshly. Alvarez felt his orgasm rising up, his balls tight against his body, his thrusting hips bucking wildly as Keller pounded faster and more fiercely into him. He bit his lip to stop from crying out at the intensity of the feelings coursing through him. Keller reached up and twisted a nipple as he bit down on the back of Alvarez' neck. Squeezing his dick tightly, Keller stroked him through his release.

Keller continued to thrust roughly into him, and even when he had no more to give, the strong pushes against his prostate continued to send shocks through Alvarez' body. Finally Keller thrust in one final time and held himself there, grunting loudly against Alvarez' neck. As they both tried to recover their breath, Keller reached up and untied Alvarez' still-bound hands away from the shelf, whispering, "Good boy," into his ear just before Alvarez' legs gave out. Keller helped ease Alvarez down as he collapsed gracelessly to his knees, unable to brace himself with his hands still tied in front of him. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

Alvarez looked up at Keller, his hands held out in front of him, expecting Keller to untie him, but Keller just smiled, and shook his head. He pulled the used condom off his dick and threw it away, and Alvarez realized with surprise he'd had no idea when he'd put it on. Keller pulled Alvarez' head around to face the boxes on the shelf next to him. He could see his come dripping down the side of a box labeled scrub brushes. "Clean this up." Alvarez looked at his still bound hands then back to Keller's eyes and he realized what Keller wanted him to do. He pushed himself shakily up on his knees and leaned over to the box. He could see Keller nod as he stuck out his tongue and licked every trace of come off the cardboard.

Alvarez leaned back with his own come still in his mouth, and Keller ran his thumb down his Adam's apple. "Swallow." As he did, Keller swept his fingers across Alvarez' eyes, closing the lids, then his thumb ran across his lips, and Alvarez opened his mouth and let it inside. Alvarez sucked on his thumb, running his tongue across it, pulling it farther into his mouth and he felt Keller's breath on his ear as he whispered "Good." Alvarez wanted to open his eyes as Keller pulled his thumb out, but he resisted the urge as he felt the belt around his hands loosen and pull free. He heard Keller step away, heard the rustle of clothing adjusting, the sound of a zipper.

"Open your eyes." Keller was at the door, his hand on the knob. He paused, staring at Alvarez intently for a moment, then crossed back over to him, crouching down to get to Alvarez' eye level. "Do I need to bring the belt with me next time?"

Alvarez started to say no, of course not, but then he paused as he thought about it. Could he keep his hands to himself? He'd tried to touch Keller even with the belt on, forgetting for a minute that his hands had been tied. It had actually been a relief not to have to worry about not using his hands when they weren't wanted. With a shock he realized it was easier with them tied. And the thrill of fear had been overwhelmingly exciting.

"I don't know."

Keller nodded. "Fair enough. We'll see how it goes."

Alvarez nodded, not really trusting himself to speak and Keller got up and walked away. The door closed behind Keller, and Alvarez sat there, thinking. Hardly realizing the mess his clothes were in, the fact that there was come on his chin and his pants and underwear, which were wrapped around his ankles. Did he really want to be tied up? How could he want that? What did that mean for him, for who he was?

He closed his eyes, feeling the ache in his ass. Who he was? That was a good question, wasn't it? He'd let another man fuck him. He'd _come_ with another man's dick up his ass. It seemed he had a lot to think about. He got to his feet, pulling his pants up and zipping. His hands were trembling, slightly. He couldn't tell if it was from being bound, or a reaction to what had happened here. As he reached for the door knob, he noticed the red marks around his wrists. He felt a shock, and a thrill raced through him. Yes, maybe this was what he wanted.


End file.
